Until Death JP&LE
by jacks-peapod
Summary: Until death" erzählt meine Version der Geschichte über James und Lily in ihren letzten Jahren 1977 - 1981 . Eine Geschichte mit Höhen und Tiefen zwischen einem Paar, dass die Welt verändern wollte. Angesetzt in den Jahren 1977-1981.
1. Chapter 1 Startschwierigkeiten

**UNTIL DEATH**

_Chapter 01 – __Startschwierigkeiten_

_(Written in James POV)_

by jackspeapod

_September, 1977_

Na toll.

Das ist selbst für mich ein Rekord. So schnell hatte ich mir noch nie eine Strafarbeit eingehandelt. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich dieses Mal nicht mal was dafür konnte.

Ich war gerade mal 24 Stunden zurück in Hogwarts.

VIERUNDZWANZIG!

Gott, womit hab ich das nur verdient?

Ich dachte, ich beginne mein siebentes und somit letztes Schuljahr so, wie es meinem neuen Amt als Schulsprecher würdig ist. Und was war nun? Jetzt saß ich hier in McGonagalls Büro und schrieb zusammen mit meiner heiß geliebten Lily Evans die fünfseitigen „Verhaltensregeln für Schulsprecher/in" ab.

Und das Ganze drei Mal. Das war zum Haare raufen.

Ich schielte zu Lily hinüber, die keine zwei Meter neben mir saß. Sie schien ebenso nicht gerade erbaut darüber zu sein, diese dämlichen Verhaltensregeln zu kopieren. Sie, die überordentliche und brave Schulsprecherin, saß hier zusammen mit dem Unruhestifert Nummer Eins und musste die gleiche Strafarbeit ableisten. War irgendwie schon lachhaft.

Dabei war doch alles nur ihre Schuld gewesen. Warum musste sie mich gleich verhexen?

Und ich Trottel hab mich nicht mal gewehrt. Bei Lily machte ich prinzipiell eine Ausnahme. Fragt mich bitte nicht warum.

Gott, warum bin ich eigentlich so dumm?

Okay. Ich hab ihr stattdessen so einige Unfeinheiten an den Kopf geworfen. Wir waren uns ziemlich in den Haaren gelegen.

Was hatte sie nochmals gesagt? Ach ja.

„Gib Remus endlich dieses Schulsprecherabzeichen zurück. Du bist einfach unmöglich, Potter. Kein vernünftiger Mensch würde dich zum Schulsprecher machen…"

Na ja, bis auf Dumbledore eben.

Dann hat sie mich noch mit ein paar überaus netten Tiernamen beschimpft und mir einen Pockenfluch an den Hals gehetzt.

Charmant wie ich war, hatte ich sie höflichst gebeten, sich von ihrem vertrottelten Freund Dean Jankins mal so richtig durchvögeln zu lassen, weil sie so unrelaxed schien. Und falls dieser nicht in der Lage sein sollte, ich es ihr gerne ebenso besorgen könnte.

Meine drei Kumpeln Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettrigrew fanden das zum Gegensatz zu Lily recht amüsant und haben sich natürlich voll darüber abgelacht.

Tja, und alles passierte nur deshalb, weil Evans ernsthaft der Meinung war, dass ich das Amt des neuen Schulsprechers unmöglich innehaben konnte. Doch ich war wirklich der neue Schulsprecher.

Zwar war ich selbst mehr als überrascht darüber, als ich den Brief von Dumbledore persönlich erhielt wo drin stand, dass er mich dazu Außerchoren hatte.

Jetzt konnte ich meinem Erzfeind Severus Snape Hauspunkte abziehen, wenn er mir einfach nur am Arsch ging.

Hm… komisch. In den Verhaltensregeln steht doch glatt drin, dass ich niemandem wahllos Hauspunkte abziehen darf.

Verdammte Regeln. Da wurde einem doch glatt der Spaß genommen.

Ich seufzte und blickte auf. Über McGonagalls Schreibtisch hing eine große Uhr, die bereits kurz nach Zehn zeigte. Es war also schon nach Ausgangssperre. Zumindest für die anderen Schüler in Hogwarts. Doch nicht für die Schulsprecher und den älteren Vertrauensschüler. Diese hatten Ausgang bis Mitternacht.

Ich begann meine dritte Abschrift mit weit weniger Enthusiasmus als beim der ersten. Mittlerweile konnte ich diese verdammten Regeln und Richtlinien auswendig.

Ich schrieb den letzten Teil mehr als unleserlich. Eigentlich hatte ich für einen Mann eine geschwungene, schöne Schrift. Sirius zog mich ab und zu deshalb auf, da er der Meinung war, dass nur Girls so schrieben.

Meine letzte Kopie schaffte ich tatsächlich bis dreiviertel Elf. Ich ließ meine Feder aus der Hand fallen und streckte mich erst mal.

„Fertig, Professor", sagte ich und gähnte herzhaft.

Ich spürte Lilys Blick in meine Seite bohren, doch ich erwiderte ihn nicht. Sie hatte mich heute um ein Date mit Millycent Brown gebracht. Ich hätte einen hübschen One-night-stand haben können. Die Kleine war schon ganz scharf auf mich.

Bei dem Gedanken schmunzelte ich verstohlen. Es gab ja noch andere Abende.

Leider kam ja der Zwischenfall mit Lily am Haupteingang dazwischen, den unsere Hauslehrerin leider voll und ganz mitbekommen hatte.

„Wenn sie fertig sind, Mr. Potter, können sie gehen", hörte ich McGonagall sagen, die es nicht mal für nötig hielt, von ihrem Buch aufzusehen, in dem sie gerade las.

Das ließ ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Ich kramte sofort meine Sachen zusammen, um endlich abhauen zu können. Meine Jungs warteten sicherlich schon auf mich.

Als ich aufstand sah ich zu Lily und meinte neckisch „Gute Nacht, Evans".

Ich schenkte der Rothaarigen eines meines süßesten Lächelns, bei dem normal alle Girls schwach wurden. Lily sprang aber nicht auf meine Anmachen an. Schade eigentlich. Wir wären sicher DAS Traumpaar an der Schule.

Doch eigentlich wunderte es mich nicht, dass sie mich nur missbilligend ansah und mir keine gute Nacht wünschte. So war Lily nun mal zu mir.

Ich legte meine Kopien mitsamt dem Original auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch ab und wünschte dieser ebenso eine allgemein gute Nachtruhe, bevor ich das Büro endlich verließ.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen ließ atmete ich erst einmal tief ein und genoss meine wieder gewonnen Freiheit. Dann schritt ich schwungvoll in den Gang hinein als ich kurz darauf auch erneut die Bürotür von meiner Hauslehrerin auf und zumachen hörte. Ich blieb stehen, doch wandte mich nicht gleich um. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht wieder zurückgerufen wurde. So war es Gottesseidank auch wirklich nicht. Stattdessen hörte ich Lilys Stimme. Sie war also auch bereits fertig.

„Potter, ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie. Lily kam auf mich zu und als sie kurz vor mit zu stehen kam blickte sie hoch zu mir. Sie war um einen vollen Kopf kleiner als ich.

„Und was gedenkst du mit mir zu bereden?", fragte ich sie sanft.

Gott, warum flirte ich schon wieder mit ihr? Ich lernte es wohl nie.

Lily hingegen schien schon mit meiner Anmache gerechnet zu haben. Sie war wie immer unbeeindruckt und überging es einfach. Pech für mich.

Ich fand es mehr als schade, dass sie so immun gegen mich war. Egal mit wem ich flirtete, ich bekam alles innerhalb von ein paar Minuten. Alle Girls von Hogwarts (und natürlich aus außerhalb davon) unterlagen meinem unwiderstehlichen Charme. Nur Lily Evans war anders. Sie machte sich nichts draus, was oder wie ich es sagte. In ihren Augen war ich immer nur ein Angeber.

Okay, vielleicht war ich das ja auch wirklich, doch ich war nun mal einfach gut.

Ich meine, wer hat die besten Noten? – Ich.

Und wer ist der begabteste Quidditch-Spieler und zugleich Captain? – Ich.

Und wer ist der heißeste Typ (mal abgesehen von Sirius) in Hogwarts? – Genau – ebenso ich.

Und dieses Jahr hab ich dem Ganzen sogar die Krone aufgesetzt. Ich war Schulsprecher und somit gab es über mir nur noch die Professoren. Schüler hatte nichts zu melden.

Ich sah in Lilys grüne Augen, in denen sich mir gegenüber nichts anderes als Abscheu widerspiegelte. Ich würde alles dafür geben in ihre Augen sehen zu können, wenn sie mich mochte. Doch das würde wohl nie passieren.

„Über unsere Zusammenarbeit als Schulsprecher", meinte sie knapp.

Was wollte sie darüber großartig reden? Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung, denn ich wollte hier nicht wirklich die ganze Nacht verbringen. Ich hörte Lily hinter mir schnauben als ich sie, wahrscheinlich nach ihrer Meinung nach, nicht ernst nahm. Sie holte mich auf und wollte gerade mit mir zu meckern beginnen als ich sie vorweg im Wort abschnitt.

„So lange du mich nicht wieder verhext oder mir mein Amt als Schulsprecher nicht anerkennst, haben wir kein Problem miteinander, Evans"

„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Dumbledore dich ernsthaft zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du dich jemals dafür ausgezeichnet hättest, Potter".

Oh, das war aber jetzt nicht nett.

Ich blieb stehen und sah sie wohl mehr oder weniger gekränkt an. Mir gefiele es nicht, dass sie mich so ohne Grund runter machte.

Gut, ja ich war nicht gerade ein Vorbild oder ein Vorzeigeschüler für die anderen, doch ich hatte mehr Grips in meinen Gehirnwindungen als sonst einer in dieser Schule – mal abgesehen von Dumbledore selbst.

„Ach, und du bist wohl ein Unschuldslamm oder wie?", fuhr ich zurück.

Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte mich argwöhnisch an. Als sie dann wieder den Mund öffnete fauchte sie regelrecht.

„Weißt du, ich versteh nur nicht, wie sich ein arrogantes Arschloch wie du einer bist, nicht schon längst von der Schule geflogen ist. Bei dem, was du dir geleistet hast, hättest du nicht nur einen Freiflug verdient".

Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging einfach weiter. So etwas musste ich mir wirklich nicht von ihr anhören. Ich war der Meinung gewesen, dass würde ein so halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch werden, doch das schien mit Lily Evans nicht zu funktionieren. Sie hasste mich anscheinend zu sehr als das sie „normal" mit mir reden konnte.

„Wie du meinst. Ich hab's aufgegeben dich davon zu überzeugten, dass ich eigentlich ein netter Kerl bin, Evans. Also belassen wir es dabei, dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst und die Sache hat sich".

Das war alles, was ich zu dem Thema noch sagen wollte. Doch Lily schien da anderer Meinung zu sein, denn sie holte mich sogleich wieder ein und zischte mich erneut an.

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach normal mit mir reden? War das denn wirklich so schwer?

„Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Doch das ist es nicht, Bighead".

Ich hasste den Spitznamen, den sie mir gegeben hatte.

„Ich muss das ganze kommende Schuljahr mit dir zusammen arbeiten. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist – wir sind für sämtliche Veranstaltungen wie Weihnachstball, Hogsmade-Besuche, Valentinstage usw. verantwortlich. Ebenso müssen wir die Vertrauensschüler-Meetings abhalten; sind für die Ordnung nach der Sperrstunde zuständig und müssen und das verdammte Schulsprecherzimmer sowie auch die Privatgemächer teilen".

Lily erzählte mir nichts Neues. Glaubte sie ernsthaft, dass ich dämlich war und nicht wusste, was auf mich zukam?

Wir bogen in den Gang ein, wo sich der Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm sowie auch Lilys und meine persönlichen Privatgemächer befanden. Die Schulsprecher hatten diesen Luxus, doch ich blieb in Moment doch lieber in der Nähe meiner Freunde. Außerdem kam ich grade nicht damit klar, dass ich mit Lily ein gemeinsames Zimmer teilen sollte. Da ich sowieso noch ein Bett im Jungenschlafsaal direkt im Haus hatte, nutzte ich gerade dieses. Lily schien das ebenso zu machen, denn sie ging nicht auf die Privatgemächer zu sondern steuerte genauso zur „Fetten Lady" hin wie ich selbst.

Wir hielten beide vor dem Portrait an.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Lily nervte mich langsam wirklich.

„Weißt du Evans, mich wunderte es wirklich, dass du überhaupt einen Freund gefunden hast, der es bei dir aushält. So wie du mit deinen Mitmenschen umgehst ist es mir ein Rätsel, dass du Menschen an deiner Seite findest…."

Das hat gesessen. Evans sah mich geschockt an.

„Du bist eine Zicke, wie es schlimmer nicht mehr möglich ist. Du willst nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten? – Schön, dann sollte ich wohl gleich morgen Dumbledore aufsuchen und ihm mitteilen, dass es dir nicht möglich ist mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich lege mein Amt nieder und du kannst dich mit deinem ach-so-perfekten Schleimer Dean Jankins als Schulsprecher vergnügen. – Sieh aber dieses Mal zu, dass er dich richtig hernimmt, denn sonst kommst du von deinem Höhenflug nie mehr runter"

Lily schien den Tränen nahe, doch mir war es in diesem Moment einfach nur egal. Sie hasste mich sowieso. Jetzt hatte sie einen Grund mehr.

Ich war total sauer, da sie mich immerzu nur wie einen Idioten behantelte. Ich war ihr zu aufmüpfig, ich war ihr zu laut, ich war ihr zu arrogant und ich war ihr nicht gut genug. Was bildete sie sich überhaupt ein?

Ein Teil von mir tat es leid, dass ich das gesagt hatte, doch ein anderer Teil war froh endlich mal Luft gemacht zu haben.

Ich sagte das Passwort und stieg durch das Portraitloch hinein in den Gryffindore-Turm.

Als ich einfach ohne einer Begrüßung an Sirius, Remus und Peter, die am Kamin saßen, vorbei ging, sah ich im Augenwinkel wie sie sich gegenseitig verdutzte Blicke zuwarfen.

Sirius rief mir irgendetwas hinterher, doch ich konnte es nicht wirklich verstehen. Zu sehr kochte mein Blut und ich verstand selbst nicht warum ich auf Lily schlussendlich meinen Frust augelassen hatte.

Ich knallte die Türe hinter mir zu und warf mein Zeug aufs Bett. Danach verschwand ich ins Bad. Ich brauchte dringend eine Dusche, wo ich Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, bevor mich meine Freunde mit Fragen bombardieren würden.

Als ich nach einer guten halben Stunde heraus kam erzählte ich ihnen, was passiert war. Mir wäre sowieso keine andere Wahl geblieben. Sirius hätte mir Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, bis ich endlich alles ausgespuckt hätte.

„Prongs, du bist ein Volltrottel", sagte Padfoot und grinste mich dämlich an. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten diese Grimasse aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ach, und warum bin ich deiner Meinung nach ein Volltrottel, Padfoot?"

Ich klang mehr als genervt. Es war schon spät und ich wollte eigentlich nur mehr schlafen und diesen Tag hinter mich zu bringen.

„Wie kannst du nur sagen, dass du dein Amt hinwirfst? Dann machst du doch genau das, was Evans will".

So hatte ich das Ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet. Sirius hatte eindeutig Recht. Warum sollte ich eigentlich meine Kariere wegen IHR einfach so hinwerfen? In jeder Bewerbung sah ei Schulsprecherposten mehr als gut aus. Nicht, dass ich das gebraucht hätte, bei meinen Fähigkeiten und Bekanntheitsgrad. Meine Familie genoss das größte Ansehen in der Zauberwelt neben den Blacks und den Malfoys.

Außerdem wusste ich schon, was ich nach der Schule machen würde. Ich hatte so gut wie einen Ausbildungsplatz als Auror. Ich würde für das Zauberministerium arbeiten.

Eigentlich hatte ich immer vor gehabt Profi-Quidditch-Spieler zu werden. Doch bei dem Irren, der gerade ganz England in Atem hielt, entschloss ich mich dann doch lieber dafür die Tradition meiner Familie weiterzuführen.

Meine Familie brachte in allen Generationen ausgezeichnete Auroren hervor. Selbst mein Vater sowie auch meine Mutter, die beide nicht mehr die Jüngsten waren, kämpften nach wie vor gegen die Ungerechtigkeit und Unterdrückung in diesem Lande, die Voldemort uns aufzuzwingen versuchte.

Ich lag nun auf meinem Bett und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

„Ich denke, ich werde mein Amt noch eine Weile behalten. Ich werde Evans beweisen, dass ich kein Mann bin, der so schnell seinen Schwanz einzieht, wenn's Ärger gibt".

Ich war nun mehr als entschlossen dies durchzuziehen. Ich war zwar nicht unbedingt gewohnt für etwas kämpfen (außer vielleicht in Quidditch)) oder etwas beweisen zu müssen, denn mir wurde sowieso alles gewährt bzw. bekam ich immer das, was ich wollte.

Das würde auf jeden Fall eine neue Erfahrung für mich sein mich beweisen zu müssen.

„Tja, sowie ich dich kenne ziehst du deinen Schwanz nicht ein, sondern steckst ihn wohl eher wo rein", hörte ich Sirius klugscheißern.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Evans bräuchte mal einen richtig heißen Lover, wie dich, der ihr zeigt was es heißt, geil gevögelt zu werden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Jankins ihr den Wunsch erfüllen kann".

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sirius hatte mal wieder nichts anderes im Kopf außer Sex. Der Mann war schlimmer als ich und das sollte schon was heißen.

Doch ich schmunzelte dennoch. Der Gedanke hätte schon etwas für sich.

„Und was war mit diesem Darren? Oder diesem Austauschschüler – ähm, Andre? Ich hab gehört, er soll's Lily richtig besorgt haben", meinte Peter.

Der dämlichste von unserer Gruppe hatte mal wieder seinen Senf dazu geben müssen.

Ich hörte nur noch halb hin, als sich Remus auch noch dazu einmischte.

Eigentlich wollte ich es gar nicht hören. Irgendwie spürte ich eine Eifersucht in mir auflodern, die ich so gar nicht von mir kannte. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft warum. Schließlich waren die beiden Ex-Freunde sowie auch Lilys jetziger Freund keine wirklichen Konkurrenten für mich.

Und dennoch. Genau die drei hatten Erfolg – und ich nicht. Ich sollte vielleicht mal ernsthaft was an meiner Taktik ändern.

Es war wirklich zum Haare raufen. Ich konnte mich noch so anstrengen, doch Lily würde niemals über das Bild hinwegsehen, welches sie sich über mich gemacht hat. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren als das sie mir einen Chance geben würde.

„Lasst und schlafen", sagte ich nach einer Weile mitten in die Diskussion der drei Freunde hinein. Sie verstummten tatsächlich. Ich glaube, es war ihnen klar, dass ich nichts mehr darüber hören wollte.

Remus löschte das Licht aus.

Ich lag noch eine Zeitlang wach und lauschte Sirius beim leichten Schnarchen. Meine Gedanken wollten nicht zur Ruhe kommen, denn ich dachte darüber nach, was ich Lily an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Jetzt, wo mein Zorn völlig abgeklungen war, blieb nur noch mein schlechtes Gewissen übrig. Es tat mir wirklich leid, was ich gesagt hatte. Doch ob mich dazu durchringen konnte, mich zu entschuldigen, dass wusste ich bei Gott nicht.

Würde mich über eure Meinung freuen. Das nächte Kapitel ist bereits in Arbeit!! - PLZ review - THX  
lg jackspeapod

characters & main-story belongs to J.K.Rowling. I bow to her magic writing hand...


	2. Chapter 2 Ein Versprechen

**UNTIL DEATH**

_Chapter 02 – Ein Versprechen_

_(Written in James POV)_

by jackspeapod

Das Schuljahr startete voll durch und die meisten der Siebenklässler ächzten unter dem Berg von Hausaufgaben, der sich allein in der ersten Woche angesammelt hatte.

Ich persönlich half so gut es ging denjenigen, die absolut mit dem Stoff nicht nachkamen. Durch meine Strafarbeit bei McGonagall hatte ich so einiges gelernt, was mein Schulsprecheramt anbelangte. Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe dem gerecht zu werden.

Ich selbst hatte mal wieder keinen Stress mit dem Lernen. Ich gehörte zu den wenigen Schülern, genauso wie Sirius und auch Remus, die sich alles oder zumindest einen Großteil im Unterricht merkten, wenn sie es einmal gehört hatten.

Die Hausaufgaben schrieben sich dann meist schon von selbst. Ich hatte mir eine Selbstschreibende Feder besorgt, die normalerweise Autoren oder Reporter benutzten. So war es weit leichter, denn ich sagte dieser meine Hausaufgaben an und sie wurden so niedergeschrieben, wie ich es haben wollte.

Sirius war natürlich auch schwer davon begeistert und borgte sich diese von mir aus, doch Remus verzichtete darauf, weil er der Meinung war, dass das nicht ganz legal war.

Tja und Peter? Wie soll ich sagen – der braucht so eine Feder ohnehin nicht, weil sein Hirn so langsam arbeitet, dass er die Dinge, die er niederschreiben möchte, besser händisch erledigte.

Neben der Schule hatte ich auch noch als Quidditch-Captain so einige Verpflichtungen. Ich setzte das erste Training diesen Samstag an. Dieses Jahr brauchte ich keine Try-outs, denn die Spieler blieben mal ausnahmsweise gleich, da es keine Abgänger gab.

Und dann war da noch mein geliebtes Schulsprecheramt – und Lily Evans.

Lily und ich sprachen seit dem Abend, wo wir unsere Strafarbeit absitzen mussten, kein Wort mehr miteinander. Sie schien sich auch nicht gewundert zu haben, dass ich mein Amt noch immer innehatte und nicht abgelegt hatte, wie ich zuvor meinte.

Langsam sollte ich mit ihr reden, denn am Montag, sprich in zwei Tagen, hatten wir unser erstes gemeinsames Meeting mit den Vertrauensschülern. Es wäre sich von Vorteil, wenn wir unsere Differenzen bis dahin beigelegt hätten.

Doch es war gar nicht so einfach sie alleine anzutreffen. Entweder war ihr Freund Dean Jankins an ihrer Seite (Ich hasse den Typ mit jedem Tag mehr) oder ihre drei gackernden Freundinnen, Mary Bones, Kathleen Johnson und Anna Bell umringten sie.

Es wurde langsam Sonntagabend und mir wurde klar, dass ich jetzt oder nie mit ihr sprechen sollte.

Ich packe die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und stand von meinem Platz am Kamin auf und ließ meine drei Freunde zurück, um mich mit Lily zu unterhalten, die gerade mit Dean durch das Portraitloch herein kam.

Ich sah, dass sie mich ignorieren wollte, doch dazu ließ ich es erst gar nicht richtig kommen.

„Evans, wir müssen reden", sagte ich und stellte mich in den Weg, sodass das Paar unweigerlich anhalten musste.

Ich überging Deans dämlichen Blick. Ich sah nur Lily an, die mich wiederum zornig anfunkelte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dir zu bereden hätte, Potter".

Ihre Stimme war kühl und abweisend. So schlimm war es noch nie gewesen und es schockierte mich sehr, dass sie mich noch mehr hassen konnte als vorher.

Gut, was hatte ich denn anderes erwartet? Schließlich hatte ich nicht gerade die feine englische Art ihr gegenüber an den Tag gelegt.

Ich versuchte dennoch freundlich und ruhig weiter zu reden.

„Über das Vertrauensschülermeeting morgen. Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich es alleine abhalte?"

Lily schnaubte abschätzig, als wäre ich nicht in der Lage so ein Meeting allein zu führen. Innerlich zog sich mein Magen zusammen, was ich aber zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Nie im Traum würde ich daran denken, dass ich dich das Meeting alleine abhalten lasse. Zumal du ja keine Ahnung hast, was du morgen überhaupt tun sollst".

Lilys Zickerein gingen mir ziemlich auf den Sack. Sie spielte schon wieder darauf an, dass ich nur durch pures Glück zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. Normal wurden nur Schüler, die vorher zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschüler waren für dieses Amt ausgewählt. Doch wie es aussah, war ich die berühmte Ausnahme und Ms. Perfekt schien das nicht zu billigen.

„Was schlägst du also vor, Evans?", fragte ich nun umso freundlicher, da ich mir erst recht nicht anmerken lassen wollte, dass mich ihre Worte trafen.

„Das du mich in Ruhe lässt und mich meine Arbeit machen lässt".

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und redete mir selbst gut zu, dass Lily sich mir gegenüber verändern würde, wenn sie erst mal sah, dass ich mich sehr wohl auskannte und bemühte.

„Das heißt also, ich soll mich zurück lehnen und von dir lernen, richtig?", fragte ich höflich nach.

„Hast du Tomaten auf den Ohren? Sie will, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt, verstanden?".

Das war eben Dean-Möchtegern-Jankins gewesen. Der Idiot hat also seinen Mund nicht mehr halten können. Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war? Warum mischte er sich in Angelegenheiten ein, die ihn absolut nichts angingen?

Ich hörte Bewegung hinter mir und wusste sofort, dass meine Freunde auf mich zukamen und neben mir zu stehen kamen. Rechts neben mir Sirius, Links von mir Remus und Peter.

Ich musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, denn mir war klar, dass es in dem Fall nicht unbedingt um mich ging. Meine Freunde kannten mich zu gut, als dass sie mich nun mit Dean alleine lassen würden.

Für mich war dieser kein Gegner und er wäre im magischen Bereich, sowie auch in einer muggelhafter Auseinandersetzung mit Fäusten, innerhalb von einer halben Minute platt, wenn ich erst mal mit ihm angefangen hätte.

Sozusagen waren meine drei Freunde nur neben mir, um mich im Notfall zurück zu halten. Doch das war im Moment wirklich überflüssig. Ich hatte mir für Dean schon etwas anderes ausgedacht. Dieses Vergnügen würde ich mir noch gönnen.

Lilys Freund hingegen machte einen Schritt zurück, als er Sirius, Remus und Peter neben mir aufstellten. Es wich im geradezu die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, obwohl keiner etwas von uns getan hatte.

„Ich denke, ich höre nach wie vor ausgezeichnet, Jankins", meinte ich schließlich und musterte den Feigling vor mir.

Ich konnte nicht umhin als zu grinsen.

„Was soll das, Potter? Ruf deine Bodyguards zurück" sagte Lily aufgebracht und stellte sich vor Dean um in zu schützten.

Gott, war das peinlich. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass eine Frau meinen Kampf führt. Doch ihr Freund schien kein Problem damit zu haben.

Sirius lachte lauthals neben mir auf und stütze sich an meiner Schulter ab. Remus und Peter glucksten ebenso über diese Situation, die sich vor ihren Augen auftat. Ich selbst schüttelte sachte den Kopf und grinste noch immer.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir DEINE Bodyguards sind, Prongs", sagte Sirius und hielt sich nun auch noch den Bauch, weil er noch immer schallend lachte.

„Das ist nicht witzig", fauchte Lily.

„Vier gegen einen ist unfair", betonte sie nochmals und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Sorry, Evans. Doch du missverstehst die Situation. Wir sind nicht James Bodyguards – sondern die von Dean", erklärte Sirius und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen ab.

Nun musste ich lachen, denn genau das war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen.

Dean hingegen sah nur dämlich drein und schien gar nichts mehr zu verstehen. Und Lily runzelte die Stirn und blickte mich noch zorniger an, als jemals zuvor.

„Wir hätten James zurück gehalten, wenn er vor gehabt hätte, deinen Freund zu – ähm – streicheln", erklärte Remus näher.

„Danke Moony. Ich wusste immer, wenn ich Spraß haben wollte, dass ihr ihn mir nicht gönnt", sagte ich grinsend und schlug Remus brüderlich auf die Schulter.

„Ihr seid unmöglich…", hörte ich dann Lily abstoßend sagen. Sie blickte zu Remus und meinte noch „Wenigstens von dir hätte ich gedacht, dass du kein so ein Arsch bist wie…"

Lily Evans kam nicht weiter, denn sie verstummte je unter meinem Zauberstab, den ich ihr vor die Nase hielt.

Dean war aufgesprungen und wollte helfen, doch Sirius war schneller und hatte ihn mit einem Schwenk unter Kontrolle gebracht.

„Es ist mir egal, wenn du mich bis aufs Letzte beleidigst, Evans. Doch keiner – hörst du – absolut keiner verliert ein böses Wort über meine Freunde. Und schon gar nicht über Remus, denn er ist der anständigste und loyalste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann".

Ich war wirklich sauer und man sollte mich in dem Moment nicht reizen. Ich war bereit für jeden meiner Freunde zu kämpfen, und wenn es sein musste, mein Leben zu lassen. Egal wann – und egal gegen wen. Selbst meine heiß geleibte Lily würde diese Grenze nicht überschreiten.

„James, es ist alles okay. Lily hat es nicht so gemeint", sagte Remus ruhig neben mir und senkte mit Nachdruck meine Zauberstabhand. Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz und mir war klar, dass Moony froh war, dass er selbst solche Freunde wie Sirius, Peter und mich hatte.

Remus hatte es nie leicht gehabt. Ich hatte ihn immer bewundert, wie er mit seinem kleinen pelzigen Problem zurande kam.

Sirius ließ Dean widerwillig los und stieß ihn etwas von sich weg, als wäre er nur eine kleine Made, die er gerne zerquetscht hätte.

„Schade, ich dachte, wir duellieren uns. Ich hätte voll Lust drauf gehabt meine neuen Flüche auszutesten", meinte Sirius geknickt.

Jankins schluckte und riss die Augen auf. Er schien Panik zu bekommen, denn der Feigling verschwand ohne auch nur Gute Nacht zu Lily zu sagen aus den Gemeinschaftsraum hoch ihn seinen Schlafsaal.

Ich sah ihm nach und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie kam so einer überhaupt nach Gryffindor. Sollten wir nicht alle Mut haben?

„Schön, dann bin ich den Vollidioten los", sagte ich.

KLATSCH.

„Und DAS passiert, wenn du MEINE Freunde beleidigst, Potter"

Lily Evans hatte mir tatsächlich eine geknallt.

Gott, die Ohrfeige hat gesessen. Meine Wange brannte wie die Hölle. Ich sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Geschlagen hatte sie mich noch nie. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich jetzt auch froh, dass sie es noch nie getan hatte – bis eben auf jetzt.

Ihre Ohrfeigen waren nicht von schlechten Eltern, dass musste man ihr lassen.

„Ich hab so das Gefühl Prongs, wir sollten das mit der Bodygurad-Sache überdenken. Wenn Evans vorhat, dich öfters zu Ohrfeigen, dann wäre es von Vorteil, wenn dir dich tatkräftig schützen", neckte Sirius mich und lachte mich auch noch aus.

Ich schoss ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm klar sagte, dass er sich auf der Stelle verziehen sollte, sonst hätte er selbst gleich einen Kinnhacken im Gesicht.

Padfoot schien das sofort zu checken, denn er verschwand mit den anderen beiden hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Ich hörte alle drei noch immer lachen, bis die Türe zum Jungenschlafsaal zufiel.

Tja und dann stand ich mit Lily alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war eine seltsame Situation für uns beide. Ich tat so, als hätte mich ihre schlagfertige Seite nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Okay, Evans. Reden wir mal Klartext. Ich hab nicht vor, mich vor meiner Pflicht, die mir der Schulleiter auferlegt hat, davon zu laufen. Er hat sich nun mal was dabei gedacht, dass ich dieses Jahr Schulsprecher sein sollte und damit wirst du nun mal leben müssen – genauso wie ich selbst.

Darum schlage ich einen Waffenstillstand zwischen uns beiden vor. Denn es sieht nicht gerade Beispielhaft für uns beide aus, wenn sich die Schulsprecher untereinander zanken.

Wie sollen wir den Frieden unter den Schülern halten können, wenn wir es nicht mal schaffen unseren Streit beizulegen?"

Lily hörte mir aufmerksam zu, doch sagte vorerst nichts.

„Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich keine dummen Sprüche über unsre gemeinsame Arbeit ablasse. Ich werde meine Klappe halte und dir zuhören. Ich lasse dich meine objektive Meinung zu allem wissen. Und nichts anderes würde ich von dir selbst verlangen."

Sie sah mich noch immer mit Argwohn an, doch ich wie es aussah war ihr klar, dass ich gar nicht so Unrecht hatte. Und außerdem war es mein voller Ernst gewesen. Ich hatte nicht dumm Rungeblödel oder sie mit meinem Lächeln überzeugen wollen. Ich hatte lediglich die Tatsachen auf den Tisch gelegt. Ich war bereit meinen Teil dafür beizutragen, damit wir miteinander arbeiten konnten. Und ich würde mein Versprechen halten.

„Was hältst du davon, Evans? Waffenstillstand?", fragte ich und hielt ihr sogleich auch meine Hand zum Einschlagen der Abmachung hin.

Lily sah von meinem Gesicht zu meiner Hand. Es schien ihr mehr als schwer zu fallen, sich mit mir zu versöhnen. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden der Zurückhaltung schlug sie schließlich ein und besiegelte das Ganze damit.

„Abgemacht. Waffenstillstand. – Aber nur so lange, wie du dich an dein Versprechen hältst", betonte sie.

Ich nickte und ließ ihre Hand dann los.

„Okay. Dann hätten wir das geklärt. Und wie sieht es mit unserem Vertrauensschülermeeting morgen aus?"

Das würde ich schon gerne wissen.

Lily grinste mich mit seltsam funkelnden Augen an, als hätte sie etwas vor.

„Sie zu und lerne, Potter. Dann kannst du das nächste Meeting gerne das nächste Mal machen".

Mir persönlich gefiel die Entscheidung von ihr nicht, dass ich nur dumm rumsitzten musste, um aufzupassen, doch ich nickte schließlich, denn ich wollte nicht gleich einen erneuten Streit – den wir gerade erst beigelegt hatten.

Ich war nun mal kein passiver Mensch, der nur im Hintergrund stand. Doch ich würde ihr vorweg mal die Freude lassen, wenn wir erst mal dadurch besser zusammen arbeiten konnten.

„Okay, Evans. Ich werde morgen zuhören und lernen", meinte ich neutral zurück.

„Gute Nacht, Lily" sagte ich schmunzelnd.

„Gute Nacht, POTTER", hörte ich sie sagen als sie zu der Treppe verschwand, die sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal bringen würde.

Okay, dass war wohl Wunschdenken von mir, dass sie mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen würde. Vielleicht später Mal, wenn sie mich wirklich kannte.

Ich lächelte dennoch, denn ich hatte es geschafft, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich dem Gerecht werden würde, was ich mir alles vorgenommen hatte.

Ich wollte es mir mit Lily nicht verscherzen, denn sie war mir aus einem unerklärlichen Grund zu wichtig.

Ich nahm ein paar Stufen auf einmal zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf und verschwand dann darin. Ich duckte mich, da ein Kissen auf mich zugeflogen kam. Meine Reflexe durch das Quidditchspielen waren mehr als ausgezeichnet, darum traf mich das Teil nicht.

Meine beknackten Freunde lieferten sich gerade eine Kissenschlacht wie Erstklässler.

Okay, ich gebe zu, es machte Spaß. Darum schnappte ich mir ebenso eines und ließ es gegen Sirius ohnehin schon hochroten Kopf knallen.

Das blieb natürlich nicht unbeantwortet und ich sah schon das nächste Kissen auf mich zurasen.

Wir hatten wirklich eine Menge Spaß, doch das Ganze endete, als Peter auf die Schnapsidee kam mit seinen Schulbüchern zu werfen. Er traf Sirius unglücklich an seinem Kopf. Ein Rinnsal Blut bildete sich und Padfoot ging in die Knie.

Remus und ich eilte zu ihm, denn es sah nicht gerade ansehnlich aus. Ich ließ mich zu ihm auf den Boden und sagte dann „Lass sehen, Padfoot".

Doch Sirius schlug meine Hand weg.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe – ich hab nichts", knurrte dieser.

„Sei nicht dumm. Du blutest – und das nicht gerade wenig", sagte ich scharf zurück, da mein bester Freund nur so hören würde.

Ich war Peter einen vielsagenden Blick zu und meinte dann etwas sauer „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie bist du auf so ne dämliche Idee gekommen mit Büchern zu feuern?"

Peter sah verschreckt drein, denn er hatte das offensichtlich nicht gewollt.

„Tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte er.

„Ich glaube, dass hat er sich in seinem Übereifer von seinem großen Vorbild abgeguckt", meinte Remus schmunzelnd.

Moony ließ Padfoots Platzwunde im Nu wieder zuheilen. Zurück blieb nur das Blut, welches sich über sein Gesicht und Hemd verteilt hatte.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ach tun nicht so, Prongs. Weißt du ernsthaft nicht mehr, wie du mir ein Buch an den Kopf geknallt hast?", fragte Moony schließlich.

Sirius gute Laune war sofort wieder zurück, denn er grinste mich wieder dämlich an.

„Oh ja, Prongs. Ich kann mich auch noch genau daran erinnern. War ne böse Wunde, die du da unseren Moony zugeführt hast".

Sirius musste mich jetzt auch noch necken. Was war heute eigentlich los? War ein „Neck-James-Tag" oder was?

„Das war ein UNFALL gewesen. Das wisst ihr beide", sagte ich sofort verteidigend.

„Außerdem ist das vier Jahre her. Und eigentlich hätte dieses verfluchte Buch auf Snifelus Kopf landen sollen und nicht auf deinen Moony"

„Das hat du dir hinterher ausgedacht, nachdem dein Experiment schief gegangen ist", sagte Remus wahrheitsgemäß.

„Snifelus war nicht mal in der Nähe gewesen", warf Peter ein, der nun ebenso bei uns drei am Boden saß.

Ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Klappe, Wormtail. Du warst nicht mal dabei und kannst somit nicht mal Ansatzweise mitreden", sagte ich ernst.

Peter rieb sich den Hinterkopf und guckte schmollend drein.

Sirius und Remus lachten sich voll ab.

Oh wie ich meine Freunde doch liebe, dachte ich ironischer Weise.

„Schön, dann seit ihr beide nun gleich bekloppt wie Peter, nachdem ihr ein Buch auf den Kopf bekommen habt", meinte ich grinsend.

Peter lachte auf, da er wieder mal im ersten Moment nichts kapiert hatte, doch verstummte je als er merkte was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Die zwei anderen hingegen sahen gleich düster drein.

DONK.

„AUTSCH – das hat weh getan, Padfoot", rief ich als mir Sirius das schwere Aritmatikbuch, welches er selbst gerade übergebraten bekommen hatte, auf meinen Kopf knallte.

„Sollte es auch, du Ekelpacket", meinte Padfoot schmunzelnd über seine Leistung.

Ich rieb mir die Beule, die soeben aufgefahren war. Gott sei Dank hatten meine Haare das Ganze etwas abgefedert.

„Und außerdem – willkommen im Club", sagte Remus.

„Wieso? In welchem Club?"

Verdammt, ich verstand normal jeden Wink, doch der entging mir gerade.

„Im Club der Idioten, die ein Buch auf den Kopf bekommen haben", meine Sirius und lachte dann lauthals.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin sooo froh, dass ich euch zu meinen Freunden hab. Dann brauche ich mir wenigstens keine Feinde suchen", meinte ich ironisch.

Doch dann brachen wir alle vier am Boden nieder und beruhigten uns erst nach ein paar Minuten wieder. Wir waren schon ein verrückter Haufen.

„Sag mal Prongs, was ist nun eigentlich mit Evans?".

Alle drei sahen mich wieder an und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

„Was soll sein?"

Ich stellte mich in dem Fall mal lieber dumm.

„Du weist genau was wir meinen. Hat sie dich noch mal geschlagen oder habt ihr ein paar Sätze ohne gewalttätige Auseinandersetzungen geschafft?", wollte Remus schließlich wissen.

Ich seufzte und rieb mir noch immer gedankenverloren meinen Kopf, der nach wie vor wehtat.

Dann erzählte ich den drein was ich mit Lily ausgemacht hatte. Eine Diskussion war vorprogrammiert, doch mir war es egal.

Sirius fragte mich, ob ich noch alles bei mir rund lief, weil ich bei Evans klein bei gab und Remus – tja Remus brüllte mich halb zusammen, weil ich Lily vorhin so einfach angreifen wollte.

Egal wie ich es machte, einen meiner Freunde gefiel es sicher nicht.

Nach einer Weile legten wir uns schlafen und es kehrte endlich Ruhe ein.

Morgen war mein erster Tag Lily zu zeigen, wie ernst ich es als Schulsprecher meinte. Und was noch wichtiger war – wie ernst es mir war, dass wir uns verstanden.

….

_Freu mich allgemein auf Kommentare zur Story, so lange sie konstruktiver Natur sind._

_Danke, jackspeapod_


	3. Chapter 3 Ein ganz normaler Tag

**UNTIL DEATH**

_Chapter 03 – Ein ganz normaler Tag_

_(Written in James POV)_

by jackspeapod

Eigentlich hatte der Tag doch gut angefangen. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Doch nachdem ich gerade mal zehn Minuten in Muggelkunde saß dachte ich ernsthaft, was ich hier machte. Warum hab ich mir so ein Fach überhaupt ausgesucht?

Okay, lag wohl an Sirius, der der Meinung war, dass man so etwas unbedingt brauchte, damit man sich auch außerhalb der Zauberwelt zu Recht fand.

Als ob ich jemals daran dachte keinen Zauberstab zu benutzten.

Das war geradezu lachhaft in meinen Augen.

Ich lehnte etwas gedankenverloren am Tisch und sah zum Pult vor, wo Professor Mina Wendl ihren Vortrag über Mikrowellen hielt.

Wozu braucht man überhaupt Mikrowellen. Das war doch so etwas Absurdes.

Angeblich waren solche Dinger zum Kochen da. Für mich sah das mehr oder weniger aus, als wäre es ein zu klein geratener Ofen. Zumindest fand ich das.

Ich gähnte und sah dann zu Lily hinüber, die das Fach auch belegte.

Warum eigentlich? Sie war doch muggelstämmig. Sie kannte diese Dinge doch alle in- und auswendig. Und dennoch – sie saß hier und machte sich eifrig Notizen um ja nichts zu vergessen.

Sie sah richtig süß aus, wenn sie an ihrer Unterlippe biss, wenn sie sich konzentrierte. Ihr Haar glänzte im Sonnenschein und ihre Nasenspitze bewegte sich leicht, wenn sie die Lippen kräuselte, wenn sie über etwas nachdachte.

Ich könnte sie die ganze Zeit so anstarren und mir würde es niemals langweilig werden.

Remus stieß mich, doch ich hatte echt keinen Bock darauf jetzt zuzuhören. Ich hatte etwas Besseres zu tun – Lily beobachten.

Wieder stieß mich Remus und ich murrte leise „Nicht jetzt".

„Mr. Potter. Gedenken sie dem Unterricht zu folgen oder muss ich sie Nachsitzen lassen?".

Oh, darum hat mich Remus gestoßen. Ab und zu sollte ich doch mal etwas aufmerksamer sein, was die Warnungen meines Freundes betrifft.

Ich sah auf und blickte Professor Wendl lächelnd ins Gesicht, die genau vor meinem Tisch stand.

„Verzeihung Professor, doch ich denke, dass ist nicht nötig, dass ich Nachsitzen muss. Ich hab alles mitbekommen, was sie sagten".

Denke ich zumindest. Es ging über Mikrowellen, nicht wahr?

Verdammt! Anscheinend hat das nichts geholfen, denn meine ach so liebe Professorin verschränkte die Hände vor ihrer Brust und sah mich noch immer etwas säuerlich an. Gut, dann werde ich mal meine Waffe auspacken. Einfach süß lächeln. Das kommt immer gut an. Mir kann keine Frau widerstehen. Egal wie alt sie ist.

„Wenn sie alles mitbekommen haben, wie sie sagten, Mr. Potter, denke ich, dass sie es gerne den weniger verständlichen Schülern nochmals hier und jetzt erklären können".

Das war aber nicht gerade fair. Ich seufzte und stand auf und kam an die Tafel.

Gut, müsste ich nicht tun, doch ich wollte unbedingt Pluspunkte sammeln – und außerdem sah ich Lily von da aus noch besser.

„Tja, wo fang ich an, meine lieben Schüler?", begann ich und die Klasse brustete los. Selbst Lily hat etwas geschmunzelt. Das musste ich mir nachher unbedingt im Kalender eintragen. Lily hat über einen Scherz von mir gelächelt und hat mich gar nicht zur Schnecke gemacht.

„Mikrowellen. – Mirkowellen sind nicht zu verwechseln mit offensichtlichen Wellen, dann man kann sie schließlich nicht sehen. – Ähm, also das Gerät schon, aber die Wellen nicht, die das Gerät anscheinend erzeugt".

Sirius brach fast vom Sessel vor lachen. Ich begann durch die Reihen zu gehen und machte einen voll auf Professor. Ich war gespannt, wie lange ich das Spiel spielen konnte, bis mich Mrs. Wendl wieder auf den Platz schickte.

„Also – ihr müsste euch das wie einen Ofen vorstellen – nur kleiner und ohne Feuer. Ihr öffnet das Türchen, stellt was zum Essen hinein – und ab die Post. Aber bitte keine lebendigen Tiere, denn das wäre nicht gerade nett, wenn ihr sie gleich so röstet…"

Ich wusste, dass ich mein Leben lang niemals so ein Gerät bedienen würde. Aber irgendwie fand ich es recht amüsant darüber zu reden.

„Vergesst nicht, ihr braucht es nur aufzudrehen – bitte auf die richtige Stufe – und dann – siehe da OHNE Zauberei – fängt das tote Hünchen oder was auch immer an zu kochen.

Natürlich nur, wenn ihr es auch auf kochen eingestellt habt. Es gibt da nämlich mehrere Stufen. So wie bei einem elektrischen Herd – sofern ihr wisst, was das ist".

Die Klasse lachte nun komplett. Doch ich blieb total todernst. Dann war es weit lustiger. Doch lange würde ich das nicht mehr packen, denn es war total anstrengend nicht zu lachen, wenn man es eigentlich müsste.

Sogar Professor Wendl hatte ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht. So komplett falsch konnte ich gar nicht liegen.

„Was das technische anbelangt musst ich passen. Ich hab so ein Ding noch nie auseinander genommen oder zusammen gebaut. Und ich denke ihr auch nicht. Darum schlage ich vor, dass wir dieses Thema gleich überspringen und zum nächsten Punkt kommen", sagte ich noch. Dann wäre mir noch etwas eingefallen, doch Professor Wendl schien es ihrer Meinung nach klug hier dem Ganze ein Ende zu setzten.

Schade eigentlich, ich war gerade so in Fahrt.

„Danke, Mr. Potter, für ihre überaus interessante Darstellung zum Gebrauch einer Mikrowelle".

„Immer wieder gerne, Professor", meinte ich und grinste sie an.

Dann nahm ich wieder Platz und sah zu Lily, die noch immer schmunzelte, doch es vermied mich anzusehen.

Muggelkunde war ja doch nicht so uninteressant, leider aber ab und zu einfach nur öde. Wenn es um Autos ging, oder Motorräder, ja dann war ich voll auf begeistert. Ich wollte mir selbst so ein Geschoss zulegen. Sirius war mehr als scharf auf ein Motorrad und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich eines zulegen würde, sobald er aus der Schule raus war.

Der Vormittag verging dann wie im Fluge und es hieß dann schließlich Essenzeit.

Ich hatte wirklich einen Hunger, da ich nicht sonderlich viel zum Frühstück gegessen hatte. Ich war etwas spät aufgestanden als sonst. Montags fiel mir es nie besonders leicht aus dem Bett zu klettern, da dies der Beginn der Woche war.

Beim Essen saß ich Lily und Dean gegenüber. Hätte ich das eher gesehen, wäre mir der Appetit vergangen.

Okay – korrigiere – er IST mir vergangen.

Die beiden turtelten herum als wären sie frisch verliebt. Meine gute Laune war gleich auf Null und ich stocherte mehr oder weniger in meinem Essen, als das ich es wirklich aß.

Das Problem war, dass ich auch nicht wegsehen konnte. Zumindest nicht lange. Immer wieder blickte ich kurz auf und sah wie sie sich gegenseitig fütterten.

War das nicht lächerlich? Wer tat so etwas? Ich zumindest nicht.

„Hey Prongs, alles okay?", hörte ich plötzlich Remus fragen, der links von mir saß.

Ich blickte ihn an und meinte gespielt „Sicher, was sollte denn sein?"

Remus antwortete nicht, doch er nickte in Lilys und Deans Richtung.

Ich seufzte und meinte dann „Schon okay, ich muss damit leben, dass ich sie niemals bekommen werde".

Ich war über diese Tatsache wirklich geknickt. Doch was sollte ich denn noch machen?

Ich hatte schon alles versucht Lily für mich zu gewinnen. Doch egal was ich tat, sie sah es nicht. Und wenn, dann winkte sie ab und ließ mich eiskalt stehen.

Langsam fragte ich mich wirklich, ob ich so ein Arsch war, wie sie immer sagte.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Wenn es Lily nicht ist, dann kommt eines Tages eine andere, die du wirklich gerne haben wirst", versuchte mir Remus einzureden.

Das glaubte ich nicht wirklich.

Meine Beziehungen waren mehr als oberflächlich gewesen. Und meist ging es nur um Sex und um sonst nichts. Meine längste Beziehung, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte dauerte gerade mal zwei Wochen. Danach war ich dessen schon wieder überdrüssig und ich suchte mir die nächste.

Es war ein Wunder, dass es noch immer Girls gab, die mir nachliefen, nachdem ich halb Hogwarts das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Doch Lily war anders. Sie war hartnäckig und ließ mich immer abblitzten. Ich hatte noch nie eine Frau erlebt, die so immun gegen mich war.

War es das, was mich sie so sehr wollen ließ? Oder war es mehr?

Ich wusste es nicht, doch eine war mir klar, ich wollte Lily um jeden Preis zu meiner Freundin. Sie schien für mich perfekt zu sein. Sie war klug, hatte Schneid und war stark in jeder Weise. Ich liebte ihre unbefangene Art und natürlich ihren geilen Körper. Wäre doch gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich sie nicht gerne mal schaukeln würde.

Okay, da war es wieder – SEX.

Warum musste ich immerzu nur an Sex denken. Selbst wenn ich gerade welchen hatte dachte ich daran. Das war auf die Dauer schon etwas anstrengend immer nur mit dem Schwanz zu denken.

Ich schlug mir auf den Kopf und dachte mir ernsthaft, was ich gerade für ein Problem hatte. Andere dachten darüber nach, wie sie die Hausaufgaben machen oder die nächste Prüfung überstehen sollten und ich dachte daran, dass ich zu fiel mit meinem Schwanz dachte.

Langsam zweifelte ich an meiner Intelligenz – oder besser gesagt an meinem Verstand im Allgemeinen. Und vor allem an dem in meiner Hose.

„Prongs, langsam mach ich mir Sorgen um dich", sagte Remus.

„Das ist nicht normal was du gerade aufführst. Ich meine – warum schlägst du dir auf den Kopf und grinst dann noch so dämlich, wenn du keine Minute vorher die volle Depri hattest…?"

„Frag mich, Moony. Ich denke, ich bin einfach nur etwas verwirrt. Das ist alles", sagte ich erklärend.

Das musste genügen.

Als ich erneut zu Lily blickte sah sie mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

War das etwa Besorgnis in ihren Augen?

Nein, unmöglich. Warum sollte sie sich um mich sorgen. Das wäre wohl das Letzte, was sie machen würde.

Ich sah sofort wieder weg und nahm noch eine letzte Kartoffel zu mir und legte die Gabel weg.

„Ich bin satt – bis später Jungs", meinte ich und stand schließlich auf.

„Aber, du hast doch gar nicht wirklich gegessen", rief mir Sirius nach.

Ich winkte ab ohne zurück zu sehen und verschwand dann aus der großen Halle. Wäre ich noch länger geblieben, dann hätte ich Dean womöglich noch eine gescheuert. Ich konnte diesen Affen nicht sehen, wenn er Lily so anmachte. Ich hasste es geradezu Mitahnzusehen, wenn sie sich küssten und sich liebe Worte zuflüsterten.

Ein Schaudern kroch mir den Rücken hoch und ich war total angewidert, dass ich mir das Bild nochmals innerlich vor Augen führte, wie sie sich innig küssten.

Ich verschwand hoch in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und warf mich da auf die Couch. Ich hatte ohnehin nach dem Mittagessen eine Freistunde und die würde ich jetzt mit Hausaufgaben schreiben verbringen.

Spätestens jetzt machte ich mir selbst um mich Sorgen. Ich machte solche Dinge normal nie vor dem Abend, da ich es für überflüssig Fand meine Freizeit mit Hausaufgaben zu verschwenden. Doch vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, da ich ohnehin am Abend wegen dem Vertrauensschülermeeting keine Zeit haben würde.

Ich sah auf mein leeres Pergament und überlegte, wie das heute Abend wohl werden würde.

Eigentlich konnte es nicht viel anders sein, als ein Quidditch-Training. Mal abgesehen davon, dass man keinen Sport machte. Doch die Trainingseinheiten bestanden ja nicht nur aus Übungen am Spielfeld. Teilweise hatten wir Besprechungen und diskutieren über die einzelnen Strategien, die wir uns zu Recht legten.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Meeting mit den Vertrauensschülern viel anders ablaufen würde.

Ich begann mit meinem Aufsatz für Muggelkunde. Diesen hatte ich innerhalb von einer halben Stunde fertig. Dann schnappte ich mir noch Zaubertränke. Das war dieses Mal leicht. Den Alterungs-Trank hatte ich bereits in der dritten Klasse gebraut. Damals waren Sirius und ich der Meinung, wir müssten uns ein paar Barthaare wachsen lassen. Es funktionierte auch, doch wir hatten richtig kräftigen Bartwuchs, der nicht mehr aufhörte zu wachsen. Madame Pomfrey bekam das nach zwei Tagen schließlich in den Griff. Und als alles vorbei war durften Sirius und ich bei Dumbledore auftanzen, um ihm eine Erklärung dafür zu liefern.

Ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher, ob er es nicht eher als Witz empfunden hatte als eine Übertretung der Richtlinie, dass man mit 13 von solchen Tränken lieber die Finger ließ.

Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken. Padfoot und ich waren wirklich nicht gerade die heiligsten hier.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht war okay. Ich lernte einiges, was ich noch nicht wusste. Machte mir sogar teilweise Notizen, damit ich etwas im Unterricht zu tun hatte.

Remus, Sirius und Peter löcherten mich zwischen den Pausen, was eigentlich mit mir los sei. Doch wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich das nicht. Ich kannte mich selbst gerade nicht aus. Ich war einfach zu durcheinander. Nur zugeben würde ich das auf keinen Fall.

Nach dem Abendessen brachte ich noch ein paar Dinge hoch in den Schlafsaal. Dort schnappte mir etwas Pergament, meine Feder und Tinte zum Schreiben und verabschiedete mich dann von meinen drei Freunden, da ich zum Vertrauensschülermeeting musste.

Lily war nirgends im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen, deshalb ging ich davon aus, dass sie bereits am Treffpunkt wartete.

Ich schlenderte gemächlich durch die Gänge, bis ich ankam, wo ich hin wollte. Die Türe zum Meetingraum stand offen und ich konnte Lily an der Spitze des Tisches sitzen sehen. Sie kritzelte irgendetwas energisch nieder.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn ich fragte mich, was es so wichtiges gab, dass sie jetzt noch erledigen musste.

Machte sie etwa ihre Hausaufgaben?

Es war sonst noch keiner da. Eigentlich waren ja noch gute zwanzig Minuten Zeit, bis alle hier sein mussten.

„Hey…", grüßte ich sie und schritt in den Raum und nahm schließlich neben ihr Platz.

Meine rote Schönheit sagte absolut nichts. Sie schien mich gar nicht gehört zu haben. Oder ignorierte sie mich etwa?

Ich lehnte mich vor und sah was sie schrieb.

Ich hob meine Augenbraue an, denn was ich sah, waren Notizen, die sie für das Gespräch gemacht hatte. Wollte sie das etwa heute ALLES durchgehen?

„Evans?", fragte ich nochmals, jetzt ganz nah neben ihr.

Sie erschreckte sich und warf mir einen super-bösen Blick zu.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU?", schrie sie mich an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und seufzte etwas. Ich lehnte mich in meinen Sessel zurück und sah sie ernst an.

„Ich hab mich bemerkbar gemacht, als ich den Raum betreten hab. Da du mich aber offensichtlich ignoriert hast, hab ich lediglich versucht dich erneut darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ich da bin", verteidigte ich mich.

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich sie angegrabscht hätte oder sonst etwas mit ihr angestellt hätte.

Lily schnaubte und wandte sich wieder von mir ab.

„Dich kann man schwer ignorieren, bei dem Ego, das du an den Tag legst".

Da war es also wieder. Diese Verachtung, die sie mir gegenüber zeigte brachte mich wirklich zum Kochen. Doch ich bevorzugte es einfach meine Klappe zu halten und nicht zu tun.

„Wie du meinst, Evans", sagte ich lediglich und tat nichts mehr dergleichen, dass wir hier wieder zum Streiten kamen.

Sie sah mich skeptisch an, als würde sie darauf warten, dass ich ihr wieder etwas an den Kopf werfen würde, doch eigentlich war mir nicht danach. Ich hatte es einfach satt mit ihr zu zanken. Wir waren beide bereits volljährig und wir führten uns auf wie Kinder, die nicht wussten, wie sie mit einer Situation umgehen sollten.

Wenn sie unbedingt streiten wollte, dann bitte – aber nicht mit mir.

„Wie lange gedenkst du, wird das Meeting heute dauern?", fragte ich sie dann komplett normal, als wäre niemals etwas passiert.

Jetzt lag es an Lily, ob sie sich wieder auf ein normales Level herunter ließ.

„Wir… wir werden heute festlegen, mit wem die neuen Vertrauensschüler zusammen arbeiten. Sie sollen von den Älteren richtig eingeschult werden. Dann möchte ich, dass wir einen geregelten Rhythmus mit den Kontrollgängen in der Nacht festlegen. Ebenso denke ich sollten wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, wann die Hogsmade-Besuche stattfinden sollen. Dumbledore möchte diese so bald als möglich von uns haben…"

Wenn sie mal in Fahrt war und sich für etwas einsetzte, dann strahlten ihre Augen. Sie war die richtige für diesen Posten. Und ich war mehr als stolz darauf, dass ich dieses Jahr mit ihr zusammenarbeiten konnte.

„Gut, dann werden wir das heute als durchziehen. – Sag mir, wo ich dir helfen kann, und was ich übernehmen soll", schlug ich vor.

„Nichts da – sieh zu und lerne. Das hast du doch selbst gesagt".

Lily sah mich ernst an. Sie wollte also nicht, dass ich ihr half. Mir passte das zwar überhaupt nicht, dass ich hier nur dumm Rumsitzen sollte, doch sie hatte Recht. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich ihr zusehen würde, um zu lernen.

Ich nickte als Antwort und fiel wieder ins Schweigen.

Lily machte sich weiter Notizen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis alle Vertrauensschüler eintrudelten und das Meeting schließlich beginnen konnte.

Es waren je zwei Schüler pro Jahrgang und Haus aus den fünften und sechsten Klassen anwesend. Somit waren es je 4 Vertrauensschüler pro Haus, sprich insgesamt 16 Schüler gesamt zuzüglich 2 Schulsprecher aus den siebenden Klassen.

Ich war am Anfang wirklich ruhig und lauschte Lilys Worte. Die Slytherins schnaubten nicht nur einmal verächtlich, doch sie schien es einfach zu übergehen.

„Nun denn. Wir werden jetzt festlegen, wann welche Gruppe die Kontrollgänge im Schloss abhält. Gryffindore wird…"

„Fiel mal wieder typisch, dass Gryffindore zuerst drann kommt und danach erst die anderen", knurrte ein Sechstklässler namens Donk Porkins Lily verächtlich an.

„So etwas nennt man bevorzugte Sympathie gegenüber den anderen Häusern"

Der Idiot sollte besser seine Klappe halten, sonst breche ich ihm eigenhändig das Genick.

Als ich zu Lily sah, schien sie, als hätte sie das nicht im Geringsten aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Ich wollte zwar alphabethisch vorgehen, und demnach ist G vor S, aber ich kann auch gerne von hinten anfangen", meinte sie.

Warum tat sie das? Warum gab sie diesem Idioten nach? Sie wollte es alphabethisch machen, dann sollte sie auch daran festhalten. Wenn noch einer etwas sagte, dann würde ich mich einmischen. Egal ob Lily das wollte oder nicht.

Ich sah Porkins mehr als abwertend an. Dieser grinste nur dämlich und triumphierend zurück.

„Also – Slytherin wir die Kontrollgänge am Montag und Donnerstag machen…"

„Warum Donnerstag? Das geht nicht, da hab ich Quidditch-Training", merkte Donk an.

Lily seufze und schlug dann den Mittwoch vor, doch das passte Severus Snape nicht.

„Dann eben Samstag", knurrte Lily mittlerweile.

„Nicht die Bohne. Ich mach am Wochenende keine Kontrollgänge…", sagte Porkins und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und lehnte lässig in seinem Sessel.

Lily wollte erneut ansetzen, doch jetzt reichte es mir.

„OKAY, jetzt mal hergehört. Mir ist egal wie wir das hier machen, doch ich sehe nicht ein, dass wegen den Slytherins alle anderen Rücksicht nehmen müssen.

Darum sagt uns jetzt jedes Haus VORHER, wann er wo nicht kann. Dies gilt aber nur für Clubtreffen & Quittitch-Trainings. Andernfalls wird die Vergabe der Kontrollgänge im Schloss eingehalten. Verstanden?"

Es war still im Raum. Ich hatte sicher einige damit überrascht, dass ich kurzen Prozess machen würde, wenn wir nicht auf einen Punkt kommen würden, doch mir war das egal. Manchmal musste man eben härter durchgreifen als man vielleicht vorher wollte.

Lily hingeben sah mich doch etwas dankbar an. Zumindest kam es mir so vor.

Das restliche Meeting verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Wir notierten uns auf, wann wer wo irgendwelche Aktivitäten hatte und dann erstellen wir einen Plan, den alle ausnahmslos einzuhalten hatten. Bei Krankheitsfällen war das natürlich etwas anderes.

Es waren genügend Leute vorhanden, dass man sich das leicht einteilen konnte und jeder nur 1x in der Woche Abend durch das Schloss patrollieren musste. Lily und ich waren da die Ausnahme, da wir bis 12 im Schloss unterwegs sein durften.

Nachdem das endlich unter der Haube war nahmen wir uns die kommenden Meetingdaten vor. Da leider sehr viele Club-Aktivitäten hatten war es unmöglich einen fixen Termin auszumachen. Von daher war dieser variabel.

Nach zwei Stunden Diskussion und Gelaber war alles vorbei. Das nächste Meeting würde erst in drei Wochen stattfinden, da vorher keine Zeit war.

Ich kramte meine Sachen zusammen und stand schließlich auf. Millycent Browne, ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen aus Ravenclaw kam auf mich zu und machte mich voll an. Sie wollte schon vor ein paar Tagen etwas von mir.

„Sag, James. Hättest du vielleicht morgen Abend für mich Zeit?"

Sie sah mich süß an. Sie war voll meine Kragenweite. Schlank, hübsch, intelligent (was zugegebener Maßen kaum eine meiner Geschlechtspartnerinnen im Normalfall ist) und obendrein hatte sie wirklich Humor.

Ich lehnte lässig am Türstock und sah, wie alle den Gang entlang verschwanden. Lily saß noch immer auf ihrem Platz und tat weiß Gott was. Milly lehnte sich zu mir vor und versuchte mir mit ihrer Nähe den Kopf zu verdrehen. Ihr schien es vollkommen egal zu sein, dass Lily noch hier war.

Ich überlegte ernsthaft, was ich nun tun sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, dass ich die Finger von anderen Weibern ließ. Zumal ich wollte, dass Lily kapierte, dass ich nur sie wollte. Doch Lily hatte einen Freund. Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich absolut keine Chance bei ihr hatte. Egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengen würde. In ihren Augen blieb ich immer nur der Angeber und das würde sich nicht ändern.

Ich schenkte Milly ein Lächeln und meinte dann „Gern. Ich lass dich noch wissen, wo wir uns treffen".

Die schwarzhaarige war hellauf begeistert und drückte mir einen Schmatz auf.

„Dann bis morgen, James".

Ich sah Milly nach, wie sie den Gang entlang lief und schließlich auf ihre Gefährten traf, die am Ende von diesem auf sie gewartet hatten.

Wer weiß, dass könnte noch interessant werden.

„Lass uns gehen, Evans", sagte ich und wartete, dass sie endlich vom Platz aufstand und mit mir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Doch sie starrte noch immer auf ihre Notizen.

„Potter – ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken"

Ich riss geschockt die Augen auf.

„Für was denn bitte?", fragte ich konfus.

„Dass du das Wort ergriffen hast, als ich selbst nicht mehr wusste, was ich sagen sollte", sagte Lily leise.

„Das war doch nichts. Ich meine, dass war doch klar dass die Slytherins wieder Ärger machen würden. Ab und zu muss man solche Leute in die Schranken weisen"

Lily stand auf und packe alle Sachen in ihre Tasche. Sie kam auf mich zu und sah mich für einen Moment an.

„Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben. Gute Nacht, Potter"

Und damit rauschte sie davon ohne auf mich zu warten.

Und was war das jetzt bitte?

….

_Freu mich allgemein auf Kommentare zur Story, so lange sie konstruktiver Natur sind._

_Danke, jackspeapod_


End file.
